After 10 Years
by Mayana
Summary: After 10 long years of traveling John Smith comes back to Virginia to find his beloved Pocahontas not with John Rolfe, but with a totally different man. And yet, he believes that his love can still bring Pocahontas back to him and make things right again
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As he stood on dry land he inhaled the fresh scent of the pine trees, the mosses, and all those other wonderful scents that are just part of the place he loved. John Smith was happy to be back in Virginia, back in the New World. He had been on the ship for about three months and after living in a tiny cabin for so long it was nice to be able to stretch. John looked around at all the faces. There were so many of them. The colony had grown into a small town since the last time he'd been here. He saw some of his friends in the crowed. He saw Thomas and some other buddies of his. But the one person he longed to see was nowhere in sight.

When Pocahontas came to the first thing she saw was Will's worried face gazing down at her. A smile spread across the man's face as he saw his wife open her eyes. "Pocahontas, you scared me half to death," said her husband, "What happened? Are you alright?" "I'm fine," she replied but decided not to say anything about who she had seen at the docks. Will knew her past and he would get worried if he knew that John was back.

As Pocahontas looked around she saw Nakoma, Mary, and little Ean all looking at her. Ean's face was red and puffy from crying. "Come here," said Pocahontas and her son ran over to the bed. "I was afraid that you would never ever wake up, and that I wouldn't ever have a baby brother or a baby sister, and that…" said Ean, going a million miles a minute, and then he began to cry again. Pocahontas stroked his hair and told her son that it would be alright and that she would never ever leave him. The boy stopped crying and wiped his face on a corner of the clanked. Then he looked at Pocahontas with a big smile on his face. "There, that's better," she said, "Now run along and play, just don't leave the yard." Ean ran down the hall and into the back yard.

Pocahontas sighed and shook her head thoughtfully. Will looked at his wife, trying to guess what she was thinking. Mary knew the answer, and so did Nakoma because Thomas told her what had happened. But neither of the women said anything because they knew that Pocahontas would want it that way. Then Mary and Nakoma left the room and went outside to sit one the porch. Now Will and Pocahontas were alone and could talk in private. "I know something is wrong," said Will, "What is it?" Pocahontas sat up and was about to answer when a pain ran down her whole body. She gasped. "Is it the baby" asked Will. Pocahontas nodded. Will ran down the hall and called for Nakoma and Mary to come inside and help his wife.

All three of them rushed back into the room with a bucket of warm water, some towels, and a couple of blankets which would be for the baby. "I thought the baby wasn't due for another two months," said Will, horrified. "It's not," said Pocahontas as the pain eased, "But a lot of stress, or a fall, or something of that nature can cause premature labor." Then she stopped talking as another pain gripped her. Then Mary told Will to leave the room because men weren't supposed to see births. He did as he was told. Meanwhile, Nakoma prepared Pocahontas for the delivery.

The next few hours were a blur to Pocahontas. It was a blur of pain, pushing, blood, water, more pain, and more pushing. She was exhausted and there was still nothing to show for all her hard work. Finally, with a great push and a final pain a slippery wet baby had arrived. Mary cut the cord and took the baby to get it cleaned up while Nakoma took care of her friend. And when everything was clean and the baby was wrapped up in a nice warm blanket Nakoma went to fetch Will.

Will was sitting on the porch with Ean, telling him stories when Nakoma opened the door and told them to come inside. As Will opened the door to the bedroom Pocahontas smiled at him. Even though she was exhausted her eyes still sparkled the way they always did. Ean ran over to his mother to look at the tiny baby. "This is your baby sister," said Pocahontas to her son. Ean smiled and kissed the baby's forehead""She's cute," he said. Then Will came over to the bad and Ean went around to the other side. Will looked at the baby for a long time, and then he looked at his wife. "You look alike," he finally said, "You are both beautiful." Then he leaned down and kissed his wife. "What will her name be," asked Ean. The family looked at the baby and tried to think of a name. "I think we'll name her Sokatoa," said Pocahontas. Everyone nodded. "That's a wonderful name," said Will and Ean agreed.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For the next few days Pocahontas stayed in bed and recovered from having the baby. During this time Mary and Nakoma kept her company. Sokatoa, even though she was born early, was a strong and healthy baby and everyone was sure that she would be just fine. Ean spent a lot of time watching his new baby sister. Will was very happy about having a daughter and he told many of his friends, including Thomas. 

Meanwhile, John was settling in. He started building himself a house on the edge of the settlement. He got a job at the local carpentry shop, and all seemed well. But the whole time the thought of finding his beloved was in the back of his mind. He would wonder through town just looking for her. How much had she changed, he wondered. Would he even recognize her? John knew that this was a foolish thought. He could recognize Pocahontas anywhere, in any crowed, at any time. 

During one of those days John saw Thomas running down the street towards him. "Hey Thomas," said John and waved to his friend, "I haven't seen you in a while. You've changed quite a bit." "Yes," said Thomas, "I am glad to see you back. By the way, I have some news for you." John braced himself for the worst, but at the same time his heart hoped for the best. "Is it about her," he asked. Thomas knew well who john was talking about. "Yes, it's about Pocahontas," said Thomas. There was so much John wanted to ask. "Is she alright? Where is she? Can I see her…,"then Thomas cut him off. "Slow down, John," said Thomas placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "She's fine. She lives here in the settlement with her two kids and her husband…" "Her husband," John asked, not sure if he was hearing what he thought he was hearing. "Yes," said Thomas, "She got marring about a year after you left." John couldn't believe it. Pocahontas got married, and not to him! But he couldn't blame her for it. He had left her twice. How could she hold on for so long? But he didn't leave her on purpose. He didn't want to leave her either time. But the first time he had to go because he got shot, and the second time he was given orders by the king to start another expedition. But he still hoped that she felt at least something for him. He didn't hope for love, but even hate would do. 

Later that week Pocahontas was finally strong enough to go into town. She went with Nakoma to do some shopping not because she had to but just because she wanted something to do. Being inside for a whole week started to bug her. Pocahontas was used to being outside where it was nice and sunny. She loved the breeze and the sound of the waves. And even though she was a wife, and a mother, she still loved the land, and nature as a whole. She had lived most of her life surrounded by spirits of nature, and by the wilderness. Pocahontas didn't see any reason to give that up just because she lived in the settlement. 

While walking through town the two of them ran into Thomas. "Wingapo, Pocahontas," he said with a smile. "Wingapo, Thomas," she replied, "How are you today?" "I'm fine, thank you. I see you're feeling better," he said. "Yes, much better," said Pocahontas. Just then Nakoma nudged Pocahontas and pointed toward one of the shops. As Pocahontas looked in that direction she saw john Smith. But she did not faint, and she did not run, she just stood there and looked at him. Just then he turned around and saw her. 

John couldn't believe it. After five years Pocahontas hadn't changed much at all. She just grew more and more beautiful to him each time he saw her. But he couldn't move. He was speechless. He hadn't seen her for so long, and now he didn't know what to do since she was married to another man. But he gathered his strength and went outside in hopes of talking to the woman he loved for the first time in five years. 

As he walked closer to her his mind began to race. What would he say? What will she say? What would she think? And then, he was standing just a few feet away. "Wingapo, john Smith," said Nakoma. Pocahontas was speechless. She hadn't seen the man for five years and now he was standing only a few feet away. She felt like something had just awoken inside her. She couldn't speak, but she made the hello gesture with her hand. Then Pocahontas turned around and began to cry. This was just too much for her. 


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the brief meeting Pocahontas decided that she is not strong enough to go out yet. No, she would never hide from John on purpose. But she couldn't be with him. She had a husband and two kids. And how would Will react if he knew that she was seeing another man? So for everyone's sake she decided to stay away from John for a while.

Pocahontas got the answer to her question a few days later when Will came storming into the house. He went straight to the bedroom to confront his wife. "What haven't you been telling me," he asked in a voice full of rage. "I don't know what you're talking about," said Pocahontas, "I have always been honest with you." Will walked slowly to the bed. Pocahontas had never seen her husband this mad before. She didn't know what to expect from him. "So you think that not telling me that you've been seeing other men is being honest," Will asked in a cold voice. Now Pocahontas realized what Will was talking about. "I am sorry I didn't tell you that John Smith was back in town," said Pocahontas, "And I haven't been 'seeing him' as you put it. I only saw him once out on the street when I was with Nakoma and Thomas."

Will breathed a sight of relief. "Alright," he said, "I'm sorry. But don't let me hear that you're even talking to him ever again." Pocahontas jumped out of bed. "This is a free country, Will," she said in an angry voice, "I can see and talk to who ever I want. You can't tell me who I can or can't be friends with!" Her husband's face turned red with rage once again. "I can tell you who to see and who not to see! You are my wife, and you shall do as I say," he roared. Pocahontas didn't back down. "I dare you to tell me that I can't be friends with John," she said. "I already have," said Will then he slapped his wife across the face, "You won't dare to defy me again!" Pocahontas was breathless. He husband had just slapped her. She couldn't be controlled like this. It just wasn't in her nature to obey anyone or anything. She knew that she was still free like the wind, and always would be.

Meanwhile John, worried by Pocahontas's reaction and saddened by the fact that they could not be together, decided to try to move on. He started seeing other women. But the thought of his true love was always in the back of his mind. He just couldn't forget her, no matter how hard he tried. But then how could he, and in this place, where every rock and tree reminded him of her? But as hard as it was, John was determined never to leave this place again. He was weary of traveling, and he just wanted a calm and peaceful life.

A few days after the incident Pocahontas decided to assert her will and went to see John Smith. She wasn't dumb or anything. The slap sent a clear message; she did not want to be Will's wife any more. She did not want to be controlled. She couldn't live that life any more. But as she walked to John's house she began to doubt her decision. She didn't doubt herself, but she doubted that John hadn't found another woman. What if he was married? What if he just didn't want her back? She thought about all of the possible outcomes as she walked and suddenly she was at John's front door. It was too late to turn back now. So she knocked and waited. A few minutes passed, but it seemed like years. Pocahontas heard footsteps and then she was looking up into john Smith's blue eyes.

John thought he was dreaming. He rubbed his eyes. No he wasn't dreaming. It was Pocahontas, his dear Pocahontas! He reached out to hug her, but as he did she stepped away. "What is it," asked John, surprised, "What's wrong?" Pocahontas didn't answer. She knew she shouldn't be there. She still loved Will, and after all, it was wrong of her not to tell him that John was back. Will is her husband and he was worried about her.

John stepped toward her and she backed away again. "Why did you come?" he asked in confusion. This wasn't like her, he thought. Something must be wrong. Was it something he did? Pocahontas took a deep breath. "I shouldn't be here. I'm sorry," she said. Before John could answer she turned around and walked briskly to the main street. After all, she had some shopping to do. "Pocahontas!" John called after her, but she didn't took back.

Even though she knew this was the right thing to do, she felt strange. She justified her actions by telling herself that, in fact, she had defied Will. He had told her never to see or speak to John again, and she had done both. But this didn't mean that she had to throw away her life for someone she had known so long ago. The world was different now, and so was she. After all, john had left her twice before. What if he does it again? She didn't want to get hurt a third time by the same man. That would be stupid, she told herself. Better to get hurt by someone else.


	4. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

So much time has passed since that first fire burned in his heart, since he remembered feeling love. Five years of cold and pain. Then another brief flare of the flame, of holding her once again. But then five more years of pain and suffering without her and all because of his own bad decisions. All of these memories passed through John Smith's mind as he stood on the deck of the _Lilly, _the ship that has been his home for the last three months. He was weary of yet another journey across the rough, and what seemed like endless, ocean. But he hoped that this is his last voyage for a while. He was going to Virginia, his favorite place to be. He was coming back to all that he had left behind when he left in such as haste five years ago, he was returning to her. In short, he was returning home.

But even though he was excited about being back where he truly belonged he couldn't help but worry. "How is she? Will she forgive me? Does she still love me?..." all of these thoughts were racing through the captain's head as the docks of Jamestown came into sight. "Did she wait for me for these five years? Or does she hate me now, my beloved Pocahontas," as he thought of the way her name sounds in his head he knew that she _mjst_ love hime. Or...well, he couldn't imagine what he would do if she didn't love him. "I'd most likely go crazy," he thought. But as he tried to contemplate this further the jolt of the ship told him that they had made it to the dock and were now tied to it.

Meanwhile, Pocahontas was just waking up. She had been very tired lately, and why shouldn't she be. She was to be a mother in a few months. As she opened her eyes she saw the face of Will, her dear husband. Just then she felt something scramble onto the bed. She turned her head to see Ean, her son, crawl along the bed on all fours toward her. She sat up and took the boy in her lap. "Wingapo, Ean," Pocahontas said with a smile, "How are you this morning?" "I'm fine, mother," said the little boy, showing a hole between his front teeth. "I dreamed of a cow swimming in the river," said Ean. "Is that so," said Will. Pocahontas laughed. Her little boy had quite an imagination for a four year old.

After Will took Ean downstairs Pocahontas got out of bed and knelt on the floor. She was happy, of course. She had a wonderful husband, and a son, and another baby on the way. What joy! But she still didn't feel like her old self. Yes, she still went out into the fields and walked through the tall grass. She even taught Will and Ean the ways of her people. She still went to the village and many of her friends and family came to the settlement to visit her. Both cultures lived in peace. Many of her people married some of the settlers, and everyone was like one big family. Everything was calm and peaceful, just as Pocahontas wanted it to be from the very beginning.. So why didn't she feel as she should? Even she could not say. "Oh, Great Spirit, help me today. Help my people, and the settlers. Help my husband, and my son. But most of all, please place a peace within my heart for I am tired of feeling so restless. I am happy, but I still can't find myself. Please tell me why," she prayed. Then she stood and thanked the Great Spirit once again for all that it had given her. Then she put on a simple light blue dress and went downstairs to cook breakfast and get started on another days work.

After breakfast Pocahontas took Ean to Nakoma''s house so she could keep an eye on him for a little while she went to the market. Her friend was always egger to help with the boy because she was going to have a baby soon as well. "Thank you so much, Nakoma," Pocahontas said as she was putting on her shawl. "No problem," said Nakoma, "I need the practice, anyway." And just as Pocahontas was opening the door to leave Thomas came down the stairs. "Wingapo, Pocahontas," he said with a sleepy smile. "Wingapo, Thomas," said Pocahontas, " I just came by to drop off Ean for the day. I'll be back soon, and I can talk to you then. And you look like you're in need of some breakfast, so I won't take up any more of your time." Thomas yawned, "Oh, no, that's alright. Well, see you later."

As Pocahontas walked toward the market down the main street she saw all the commotion down at the far end of it where the docks were located. Then she saw the ship and decided to see who had come, or who was leaving. But as she made her way through the crowed she felt uneasy. "Oh, there's nothing to be worried about," she said to herself, "I have seen a ship come and go so many times that it's not even funny." But as she got to the front of the crowed she understood what was wrong. There, on the top step of the rope ladder was john Smith.

Pocahontas blinked her eyes just to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. "Mary, hey Mary," Pocahontas called to one of her friends, "Would you come here for a minute please. " Mary made her way to Pocahontas's side. "Tell me if I'm wrong," began Pocahontas, "But is that John Smith up there on that ladder?" Mary looked in the direction of the ship. "It sure is John," she said with a smile, "Are you alright? You look awfully pale, Pocahontas. Would you like to go sit down?" Pocahontas nodded, but as she tried to take a step she collapsed into darkness.


End file.
